Roses and Venom
by LostAndAwaiting
Summary: Post HBP. AU. Time travel. Ginny was swept fifty years into the past and is now questioning everything about her past, present, and future with Tom. Meanwhile, Hermione, stuck in the strands of time, comes face to face with someone who died. TomGinny. HHr
1. New Day, Same Situation

Roses and Venom  
Rated: T  
Pairings: Tom Riddle/ Ginny, Harry/ Hermione  
Warning: Graphic scenes in later chapters  
A/N: It's AU. And I won't get all cheesy with the diary. The diary shouldn't be making an appearance in my story. I love this pairing though and a friend wanted me to try and write a story. So, this is for you, Katie. (Blame her if you hate it. :P)

Ginny opened her eyes to a bright new day. Only it wasn't a bright day. In fact, it was a rather drab, hazy day. Yawning, she finally decided to get out of bed. She had Transfigurations in less than an hour and wanted to stop and get something to eat at the Great Hall before succumbing to eight hours of studies.

It was the middle of October of the sixth year. She still couldn't believe Hogwarts had reopened. Even after everything that had happened that previous summer. With all the sorrow and destruction, surely the Wizarding World hadn't recovered? But it had.

With the destruction of the Ministry and Dumbledore's death, Kingsley Shacklebolt had become the new Minister of Magic and Minerva had taken Albus' place at the center of the Staff Table. Sure, things were getting back together, but would they ever be the same?

Ginevra Weasley finished putting on her uniform as quietly as possible. Her roommate, Hermione, was still asleep. It'd been a busy year so far. Ginny hardly ever saw her best friend anymore. Hermione was taking at least seven classes and stationed up in the library. But that's how she coped.

The war was finally over, but it seemed they'd lost a great many to it. Just thinking about it made Ginny's heart plummet. She remembered the final battle. She remembered those who took their last breath that day. She remembered secretly crying in the shower the next day. She'd lost friends, family, and a lover.

Looking back over at Hermione who was draped across her bed asleep, Ginny shook her head. Even in her sleep, she looked like someone who'd dealt with a lot. The look on her face suggested that her dreams weren't much happier than her reality. She had lost a friend and a lover as well.

_"Harry. Harry, wait. You don't have to do this!" Ginny said as she ran after Harry. She ran through debris as the tainted sky darkened to an even uglier shade of blood red. It seemed like the sky was as broken as the Order._

_"He won't stop…" Came a subdued voice as Harry turned only for a second. "Your brother is dead, Gin. Hermione's injured. Seamus is gone. Oliver Wood is missing. Lupin is maimed…"_

_He was just listing off casualties as Ginny's heart sank even further._

_"Harry, no. He won't stop if you just hand yourself over to him—"_

_"The plan, Ginny. Stick to the plan." Harry said as he turned his back and faced the forest._

_Ginny would not let that be the end. No! He could not just walk out of her life like that and play the hero. Not when it meant that his life was at stake. Not when it meant their future was at stake._

_"Harry!" She said running after him as the sky above lit up with lightening. A sudden downpour had started as Ginny caught up with him._

_"Harry, I—I love you. You can't do this." She said as her tears now blended with the rain as it streaked down her pale face._

_He looked down at her, tears dotting those perfect emerald eyes. "I love you, Ginevra Weasley. Never forget me." He said before uttering Petrificus Totalus._

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes as she had done so many times before. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath, trying to compose herself again. Ginny had to become angry again. It was the only way she could keep it together.

Trying to avoid looking at Hermione for fear of crying again, Ginny looked back into her mirror and dried her eyes. Reapplying some eyeliner, she looked back at herself. "So, this is what a sixteen year old failure looks like?" She thought to herself. "Too much has happened to allow me to ever forgive myself."

Looking down at her plain brown shoes, she thought of her family. She was the youngest and the only girl. For sixteen years she had six brothers, six silly, smart, crazy, amazing, redheaded brothers. But now? Now she only had five and with Percy secluded and off with his fiancé, it seemed like it was only four now. Bill and Charlie stopped by the Burrow after it happened, but she hadn't heard anything from them since school had started. And the twins? They tried. They tried to fill the void Ron left, but mostly, they just owled Ginny with silly jokes.

_Dearest little sister,_

_So, we found this picture of you when you were four and we just wanted to know if you could still catch a Bludger in your mouth?_

_Fred and George_

The letter was accompanied by a picture of a four-year-old redheaded girl smiling up at the camera with most of her teeth missing. In the background was a furious Molly Weasley scolding the photographer.

Ginny had hung both articles up on the wall next to the mirror. Ginny managed a small laugh remembering the situation. She'd always been a determined girl. Growing up with all of her siblings, it was one of her distinguishable qualities. Bill and Charlie where the rebel and the hero, Percy had the brains, the twins were the troublemakers, Ron was the brave one, friends with the famous Harry Potter. And herself, she was the only daughter to Arthur and Molly Weasley. She had spunk; being the only girl out of seven, Ginny was the girly girl with her mom, but was taught to be strong and capable by her brothers.

Now that she looked back on it, Ginny could see why Harry really wanted to be a part of their family. They were the perfect family. Sure, the Weasleys weren't rich and there were a lot of them, but when times were hard, they were there. Holidays were the best, because even though Ginny would end up with a worn out, poorly made sweater from her mum, she'd get to see her family and play in the snow with the boys. And eventually, it was like Harry was family.

Ginny never forgot the first time she saw him, standing on the platform of 9 3/4. She was ten and awfully sad that her brothers were once again leaving, when all of a sudden this cute boy with glasses, dark hair, and incredibly green eyes asked Mum if how they got in.

She never would have thought that they'd start a relationship the previous year. Sure, he broke up with her to find the last of the Horcruxes, but it didn't take too long to find the rest. By the end of August, the trio was at the last one, secure in Hogwarts when Voldemort heard they were going after it.

Ginny shook the memories out of her head. That was a story for a different time. She didn't want to just sit there and sulk while the day passed her by. No, there was still the trivial thing of school to attend. Ginny still couldn't believe Hogwarts was open. Well, at least the holidays were coming up soon. Not much longer, anyway.

Sighing, Ginny picked up her school bag and headed out her dormitory, ready to face the big bad day.


	2. Only a Void Left Now

Transfigurations had been just like any other class. They had discussed the importance of transmutation from living thing to nonliving thing. Any first year could have their animal transform into a goblet, but the trick to it now was deciphering each mutation. Supposedly this would help with being Apperating. At least that's what the new professor was spewing off. Not that Ginny really cared. If she got her license, great. If not, well, it's not like it meant anything anymore.

Packing up her books, Ginny thought about her next class. Potions. Great. Another new professor was teaching it. Snape had shown his loyalties, and though it was said that he was really a spy for the Order, he decided to not return to Hogwarts. Much to the dismay of Slytherins. But this didn't phase Ginny much, either. School was just school. Work was just work. And whoever was dishing out that work, well it just another paper, test, O.W.L., N.E.W.T. that Ginny would have to do.

Heading out of McGonagall's old classroom and into the hallway, Ginny felt like she was pushed. However, when she looked up, after brushing her long red hair out of her face, she saw nothing. No one was in the hallway. Shrugging, she assumed that either she imagined it or someone had cast a charm or something. Either way, she had to get to Potions.

Walking down the corridor, she kept her head down. She knew she wasn't acting the way she used to. McGonagall had even talked to her a few weeks back. She wanted to make sure that the younger Gryffindor was all right. But really, would it ever be?

During the entire meeting, Ginny just nodded her head. "I'm okay, Professor." She must have repeated a million times. She knew that her old Head of House wasn't stupid, but would Ginny really be okay? She knew that she was just doing the good deed of an adult in charge, but Ginny had lost so many people close to her and she really didn't want to deal with people constantly asking her if she was alright. It wasn't like Minerva was the first person to question her sanity since the Last Battle.

If only she could have stopped him or put up a block. Ginny was so angry at Harry after he died. She couldn't believe how selfish he was. Which was ironic, because he gave up the ultimate sacrifice. He died so Voldemort would finally stop. But it still hurt. It pained Ginny to watch her love walk away to his inevitable doom. And he made her do it. He made her watch by petrifying her with that charm. She'd never forget watching his retreating form enter the forest and her be the last person to see or speak to him. His last words to her were like his parting words.

_Never forget me._

She never would. How could she? Harry was the first guy that she ever liked, ever loved. Sure, she dated a bit the previous two years, but she always found herself thinking about Harry. She'd never forget the ordeal in the Chamber of Secrets.

She woke up feeling cold and alone, but Harry's warm hand was on hers. He made sure everything was okay, even though he was dying. He made sure she was okay. Harry was and would always be her hero. He made sure that Ginny didn't blame it on her. Tom was a very persuasive, sly person. He only had his goals in mind and that Ginny shouldn't blame herself. Even on the lonely days afterwards, he was there.

Sighing, Ginny finally turned the corner and entered the dungeons. It seemed awfully deserted with only a handful of Slytherins walking about. Ginny figured she was just a bit later than she thought. Walking slowly into the classroom, she heard two low voices.

"Sir, is it true about the Chamber of Secrets? That only the heir can open it?" She heard the voice of a teenage boy.

"Chamber of Secrets?" She thought to herself. Though she was just thinking about what happened, it was odd that the subject would be brought up again. Everyone knew that Harry spoke Parseltongue and that's how it was opened.

"Well, that's what they say. But the whole thing is ludicrous and nothing that you have to worry about. You're family probably doesn't go back too far." Said another voice. Ginny could have sworn that it was her old professor.

However, before she could have a chance to listen any further, the older man spotted her. "Can I help you?" The voice came from across the room, but once she saw the man, she gasped.

Slughorn. Only much younger. He must have been in his early thirties. "Umm… Ugh—" Ginny started to stutter. She couldn't fathom how this was even possible.

And then the second boy turned around.

Ginny's heart dropped. It was like she wasn't breathing.

Whipping out her wand she charged at the younger man. "Vile, evil, loathsome…" She shrieked. "You're fucking dead!"

Slughorn stepped between the two as the other boy drew his wand. "What's the meaning of this miss?" He questioned. "Please, explain yourself."

Ginny put her wand down and looked around. Everything seemed the same. This couldn't be the diary. It was destroyed and Slughorn saw her. And he wasn't talking to her. Not like he used to in the diary.

"I.. I… don't know. I need Dumbledore…" She muttered, taking a step back, nearly passing out. Everything was swirling and she just couldn't handle seeing him again.

"Tom, why don't you take Miss—"

"Weasley…" She barely responded.

"Miss Weasley to the Infirmary and I'll fetch Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny looked up, startled. She looked straight up into Tom Marvolo Riddle's charming eyes and concerned look. How could she refuse? Especially when she was utterly confused herself.

Nodding, Ginny stood straight and let Tom lead the way.

"This is not happening." She muttered, following his retreating figure.

* * *

A/N: So, how am I doing? I know it's a little confusing at the moment. But I want to know what people think about this fic before committing to much to it. 


	3. A Few Words and Confusion

Ginny willingly followed Tom, not believing she was in such a position. She thought her days of Tom Marvolo Riddle were over once the diary was destroyed and Harry defeated Voldemort. How could she be staring at his back now? What could have caused her to go back nearly forty years in time?

"You're staring at me." Tom said, not turning back to look at her. His voice was as cold as she last remembered.

Ginny remained silent. She couldn't come up with a logical explanation. What could she say?

Sorry that I lunged at you, but you've deceived me, almost killed me, and in about twenty years you will terrorize everyone I love, leaving some dead, alone, tortured, and maimed.

"Yeah, that's a great explanation." Ginny thought, glaring at the most vile wizard in his sixteen-year-old form.

Climbing the stairs, Tom finally stopped. His jaw set and his eyes now piercing her, he looked her over.

"I've never seen you before, Weasley." He said it in the same condescending manner that Malfoy said it. The complete opposite of how he used to address Ginny.

"Well, you don't know everything, now do you, Tom Riddle?" She said, daring to use his real name.

Ginny pushed past him, knowing full well where the Infirmary was. She didn't need this third degree questioning from him, of all people. Her response, however, struck him and he followed her. Of course Slughorn had used his first name, but how did this girl know his full name? She said it as if she had known him, as if he'd hurt her.

He merely followed her for the sake of curiosity. Ginny knew he was fishing for a question, but wasn't coming up with anything logical.

Finally, he touched her arm, making her turn around. "What?" She asked.

"You're not from here." He stated simply.

Ginny just looked him over. He stood proudly, his dark hair and clear, cold eyes were so familiar to her and it almost hurt to look at him. She knew she couldn't answer his questioning look. There was too much and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't change the future.

She just shook her head. "I can't—" She was ready to give him the cliché speech about changing history, as they know it, when he interrupted her.

"I know. You can't tell me. But the mere fact that you know me, means I've done something to you." Tom said, deducing that he must have become something great.

"I can't say anything to that effect either." Ginny said, sighing.

"Well, I don't know how to respond. Giving you an apology would not only be uncharacteristic of me, but I don't even know what I did." He said, matter-of-factly.

Ginny nodded. "You wouldn't apologize anyway. You knew what you were doing when you did it. I, sadly, fell for that undeniable charm that you possess." She said as she turned back around and headed into the Infirmary.

She left Tom there and she figured she might not have to see him again. She'd find Dumbledore, get a Time-Turner and everything would be fine and dandy. She can get on with her pathetic existence in 1997.

Another Medi-Witch sat in Madame Pomfrey's seat. She was scribbling on parchment when Ginny entered the room. As most of Hogwarts, this hadn't changed much either.

"Can I help you?" The witch asked.

"Umm. I'm supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn here. It's a long story, but I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed. Professor Slughorn said to come here." She told the elder witch.

Coming around the desk, the Medi-Witch led Ginny to a bed and began to run a few diagnostic spells. Ginny sat back and closed her eyes.

This must be a dream or something explained similarly. How else could she wind up being face to face with Tom Riddle. Sighing, Ginny figured she managed herself pretty well, besides the initial burst of running at him with her wand drawn frantically. But that was still understandable.

She could have launched herself into a historical fit, but would that have managed anything? No. Tom Riddle, Voldemort would have gloated. To know that he caused damage and that much… No, he must never know the future destruction that he would commit.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the Medi-Witch thrusted a metal goblet into her hands. "Just a Reviving Potion." She said in response.

Ginny shook her head after chugging the nasty concoction and tried to forget about the future conversation she'd have with Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short and awkward. It was a filler. So, I'd like to hear from my readers. I can see I'm getting hits, but I don't know what you guys think. 


	4. Sly Words

Out of all the men Ginny had ever come into contact with, she had loved Harry the most. However, she was closest with Tom. That was something she did not want to admit. She remembered every coy look and every soothing word he spoke to her. Sure she was only eleven when they "met", but Tom had charmed his way into her heart and unfortunately for her, Ginny fell for him like sad, sad fool. This, of course, almost led to her downfall.

The smooth writing of Tom Marvolo Riddle appeared on the page.

_Hello, Ginny._

_A spunky eleven-year-old Ginny grinned upon seeing the script._

_Sorry I haven't been around, Tom. School has been a little difficult._

_Ginny wrote these words down as she cast aside the last of her Charm's homework. They were learning how to unlock doors, something her twin brothers had taught to her ages ago._

_Keeping up on your work, then?_

_The words appeared again and she smiled._

_Of course._

_Good, good. So, why are you not down with your friends?_

_Ginny scratched the quill against the paper and sighed. How could she explain this to him? It was rather difficult settling in. She hardly ever saw her brothers; they mostly ignored her. Sure, Loony Lovegood had talked to her, but Ginny was still slightly unsure of the girl. Besides, it was Harry she wanted to see and talk to._

_Well, I—_

_The words disappeared as she thought how to word it correctly._

_Yes?_

_Well, I'm feeling alone._

_Why? You have friends. You wrote about that Longbottom fellow that kept smiling at you during breakfast._

_Ginny sighed. He was a typical boy._

_No, no. It's not that. I… Well, I like someone, but they'll never like me back._

_And why do you say that?_

_I'm rather plain and he's older._

_That means nothing. You are intelligent, pureblood, and powerful._

_Ginny smiled at his compliments and tucked back a loose piece of hair. He was so smart and charming. He could lull a striking snake back into a slithering, tame creature. Exactly what he seemed to be._

_Thank you, Tom._

_No need to thank me, Ginevra. I can sense it when you write. You will be a great witch someday._

Those words, those charming, deceitful, alluring, awful words burned in her memory, even as she sat there. She didn't have to sit long though, because as she blinked back into reality, a much younger Dumbledore appeared with an equally young Slughorn.

"Hello, Miss Weasley." He said, the twinkle in his eyes much vibrant than she had ever seen. It pained her deeply to think that in her time she had not only lost those beautiful twinkling eyes, but Dumbledore, himself.

"Hello, Professor." She said with a sad, longing smile.

"I've been told you need my assistance by my colleague, Professor Slughorn. You seem to know us and this school very well, but we do not know you." Dumbledore said as he took a step closer. For once it seemed Dumbledore did not have the answers.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I… I'm Ginevra Weasley." She took a deep breath. "I think there was a fold in time or something. I'm from the future and well… I need to get back to my own time, so if I could get a Time Turner—"

Dumbledore interrupted her. "How do you know of that? They are only a few and are considered completely experimental magic…"

Dumbledore looked at her, curiously. She did seem out of sorts and though she was wearing a Gryffindor uniform, he did not recognize her. She could tell by his questioning glares and confused tone of voice.

"In my time, though they are rare, all one needs to do is sign one out with the permission of the Ministry of Magic. I know how it works. I have a friend who had one in her third year." Ginny explained.

"How did you get one? And who knows that you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't. I don't rightly know how I got here. I was walking to Potions after Transfigurations when I found myself here, in this time…" Ginny explained. "And Tom figured out."

At this Slughorn finally spoke up, a proud, grimy smile held to his face. "'Course he did. That boy's a smart one."

Dumbledore just nodded. "That he is." He said, lost in thought for a second.

Dippet was rather quiet. Ginny wondered why he was even the Headmaster. The man was aging and it seemed that Dumbledore was doing most of the work anyway.

Finally, he spoke again. "We can see about you getting another Time Turner, but it might take some time. In the meantime, I take it you are in your sixth year? Gryffindor?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, we'll settle you into the tower and in the meantime, I may suggest not telling anyone else. You clearly look like a Weasley. We'll get it settled that you're a visiting cousin." He said, quite determined. "Of course the Headmaster will need to be informed of this and Horace…"

At this, he raised his head. "Hmm?"

"Will you please go find Tom? It cannot get out that Ms. Weasley is from the future. It is safe to assume that she will be harassed with questions about the future." Dumbledore said.

Horrace nodded and slugged out of the room.

"Madame Jones, is she alright?" Dumbledore turned to the elderly Medi-Witch who went back to her desk to fill out more paperwork.

She looked up and nodded. "Yes, Albus. She was a bit shocked; her Auras were out of sync a bit, but a quick calming potion has her better."

"Is it alright if we go into my office, then?"

"Of course, just don't work her up too much." She said.

Ginny smiled to herself. Poppy would have had a ulcer if she knew that a student was leaving the Hospital Wing so soon after taking a potion. It proved that she was a bit over protective, but caring enough.

Ginny stood and followed her Headmaster out of the Hospital Wing and down the corridor to Professor McGonagall's future office.

There stood Slughorn, Headmaster Dippet, and Tom. Again.

Ginny kept her eyes off of him. If she were made to bear this, she would pretend like he did not exist.

_You will be a great witch someday._

Ginny imagined him stroking her soft, pale cheek as he said that for nights to come. She hadn't even seen him and she was already imagining their embraces.

His touch would be light, but his kiss demanding. He would stand tall and defiant in front of her. He had gorgeous eyes and dark hair. Ginny took his appearance off of the only boy she had ever liked, except Tom—Tom was much more.

Tom would charm her parents. He would know about Muggles. He was intelligent, more so than Percy. He was more devilish than Bill. He was craftier than the twins, certain to defeat them at their own games. He would be noble and make Ron and Harry jealous.

Tom was perfect in her eyes.

But he was so tricky and mysterious. If only she knew more about him.

Indeed, if only she had knew more about him.

The meeting between the lot was rather dull. It was understood that Ginny was a long lost cousin. She was off at Durmstrang, but her family wanted her back. She'd been sorted into Gryffindor with them present. Tom would keep quiet. She would take her classes and hopefully, Dumbledore would have the Time Turner relatively soon. In the meantime, she'd take advanced classes, like she was in her time.

"Of course if she needs any help, Tom would be willing to help." Slughorn said, offering up his finest student.

Ginny finally laid eyes on Tom and then to Dumbledore, pleading with him soundlessly to not go through with it.

"Ah, I think that might be best." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Ginny tuned out the rest of the meeting. It was dull and they were droning on and on. Besides that, she was furious that she had to not only see the evil bastard again, but also have him help her.

They filed out, Tom behind Ginny. Before they parted ways, he bent to her ear and whispered, "With my help, you'll be a great witch."

He smirked at her as she stared off. Oh, he was a smarmy git. He was quite proud that she had to come to him. And as if she needed him to be great. Ginny Weasley was a fine witch on her own merit. Let's see if he'll say that after he's on the other side of her Bat Bogey Hex.

And yet, he was seductive. Just as he had said it before. Those words, those blasted, evil, charismatic, delightful words. They were all he needed to say for her to have those dreams and thoughts all over again. Despite her anger and opposition to them.

* * *

AN: Haven't uploaded in awhile. Having internet issues so you get 2 chapters. Also, this is the longest chapter I think I've ever written. :) Review, please. 


	5. Mishaps

Mishaps happen all the time. Ginny was quite used to having a very eventful life all based around mishaps and unfortunate events. She had dealt with a manipulative memory, the 'terror' of Sirius Black, the uprooting of her school by the Ministry, the Ministry's mishap of not believing Harry, the ordeal in the Department of Ministries, a new war starting, a new war ending, the loss that it entails, and her seventh year being one giant depressive blur.

And now this.

But she was used to it. It would just lead to an interesting story, something to tell her grandchildren and all that jazz. Besides, she lived with the Weasley twins for years. Accidents and such were a daily routine. Of course she wasn't dealing with eating squid ink in her cupcake instead of custard, but something much larger. But perhaps there was a reason. After all, it wasn't like she was doing much before.

And so, Ginny slept comfortably in the bed that Dumbledore had picked for her. She had glimpses of dreams, memories, and hopes. Though the lost time traveler didn't relive anything fully, the fact that she saw her brother and Harry in them was enough to make her smile.

Of course, that was until Hermione shook her awake.

Rubbing her eyes slightly, Ginny turned over to look at Hermione. Only she looked different. Hermione looked slightly older and worn out. "Hermione?" She questioned, clearing her throat.

"Ginny, I can't stay long—" She said as she pushed her bushy hair out of her eyes and sat at the corner of her bed. Or at least it was a bed, until she sat on it. In fact, as Ginny looked around, everything had blended together.

"What's happening Hermione?" Ginny asked, suddenly worried. The tone subtly dripped of concern.

"Something happened with the Time Turner I used." She began to explain.

"Wait, the one you had four years ago?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"No. With my workload, I asked McGonagall for another. It was the only way I could cope with the loss that we all had sustained." Hermione said, putting her head in her hands.

"It's alright, 'Mione. Just what happened?" Ginny said as she put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The morning of October 10th, I awoke late, so I had to use the Turner to get to my classes on time. And then it just broke. I've been sort of floating through time for six months." Hermione said. "It's taken me this long to find you. I think I somehow dragged you into it."

Ginny's brow furrowed. "I was bumped. You must have knocked into me as you were trying to get to your class on time. Because suddenly I was transported 50 years back in time." She said, concerned, still.

Hermone sighed. "That's what I feared. I tried to go back to our time, but you weren't there. I've gone back one year as often as I could. Like I said, I'm sort of stuck floating between times."

"What do you mean? You can just go back to our time and now take me with you."

"I broke it, Gin. I don't know how it happened, but it's getting fixed. I'm having Luna Weasley fix it in the future." Hermione said, trying to act like she didn't let anything slip.

"Wait, who?" Ginny gave her a confused look.

"You know I can't tell you." Hermione said simply.

Ginny nodded and changed the subject. "So what happens now? Am I stuck here?" She said as she looked around. The once red and gold canopy was now just stream of gold and red meshed with the background colors of drab grey and brown.

Hermione simply nodded, not looking that pleased. "Just whatever you do, do not change the future, as tempting as that is. I'll try and come back to visit you until the Time Turner is fixed, but for now, just lie low."

"That's sort of hard to do." Ginny said, looking down.

"You've seen him, haven't you?"

Ginny just nodded, looking down. But this time it was the other friend offering a comforting gesture. Ginny finally looked up and sighed. "We'll get through this, Hermione. We've dealt with worse."

Hermione simply nodded before Ginny noticed that Hermione's figure was starting to blur.

"Blasted, Gin. I have to go." Hermione said as she stood and hugged Ginny. "Stay safe and don't meddle with anything."

Ginny nodded as she watched her friend disappear and the canopy above her return to its former state and festive colors.

Lying back down, Ginny sighed and figured she wouldn't get much sleep that night. It was already starting to get light out and the youngest Weasley had far too much on her mind. Everything Hermione had said was spinning around in her head. She knew she'd have to inform Dumbledore. Getting a Time Turner in that time probably wouldn't help. She would have to rely solely on Hermione. At least Ginny knew the other girl was capable of fixing this mishap.

* * *

A/N: So now you know how she got there. :) What will the next day bring?

* * *


	6. Fears

A/N: So, I thought I'd address some things some reviewers had said.

Someone mentioned the whole HHr and HG. I made it HG in the beginning because I am trying to stay cannon. Except for the last book. That is the only thing different with my story. Harry dies in the end. Which gives Ginny enough emotional baggage to really propel her into Tom's arms, eventually. She's lonely, much like in the second book. You'll see that more in this and the next chapter.

And to give you a little sneak peak, another person said that Ginny can't not meddle. And that's true. Harry was dead; he died in the last battle in my version. So then the question arises about the whole HHr scenario. Well… there is a reason why it's HHr and it's caused by Ginny's meddling.

Thanks a lot for your reviews though. Even though I'm not getting many for this story, it's probably my favorite story. So, the more people review, the more likely I am to write faster as I genuinely like writing this.

Also, in the meantime, I'm writing a short Ginny story called 'The Roles We Play'. Each chapter revolves around a pairing and one of the chapters will be GWTR so read and look out for it.

* * *

_Tom, I think something is happening. I don't remember anything, but there was blood on the walls and they say the Chamber of Secrets is opened again. I don't even know what that means, but I don't remember anything except writing to you yesterday._

_The frantic writing of eleven-year-old Ginny was etched harshly into the worn out diary. But it didn't matter, because it still sank in and disappeared._

_What do you mean? Are you okay? You stopped writing suddenly last night. I was worried._

_Tom's handwriting appeared. Just looking at it, Ginny had calmed somewhat. Talking with him was some sort of stability and he always knew what to say. Taking a deep breath, Ginny put her quill to the paper and told him about the first attack._

_She told him about the Heir of Slytherin and how everyone assumed it was one of friends, a Gryffindor. How preposterous the whole situation was. But she also told him that she didn't remember a single thing that night and it frightened her._

_What if the Heir had gotten me instead of Mrs. Norris?_

_That thought plagued her. She could have been the one petrified._

_Don't worry, Ginny. The Heir wouldn't hurt you._

_The words appeared and Ginny smiled. Tom was right. Why would the Heir go after her? She was pureblood and just a mere first year. Taking a deep breath, she mulled it over._

Fear could be an odd thing. It could mold and bend someone to someone else's will. It all depends on how the person can use it to their advantage. What is someone getting in the end?

Ginny knew this was Tom's tactic. She had to live with those memories. She knew that he used her vulnerability to get her to do whatever he wanted. He had possessed her to try and kill muggleborns, just like Myrtle. He had used her to try and gain power. As she lay on the cold, dank floor of the Chamber of Secrets, her life was draining out of her. He diary was sucking her life out, just as it had been the whole year. Only now instead of being distracted by Tom, Tom was taking her life and gaining his own.

Her own fear of not knowing what to do had caused her to go running to Tom. He always was a comfort. He always knew what to do, he always know what to say. He always had the answers.

Much like at that moment. The two were forced to be partners on making the Draught of Fevered Fatality. And of course Ginny had thought that two pinches of dried pig's blood was the amount and it wasn't. Tom was right that it was only one. Of course, Tom had all the answers and was always right. Of course.

"That egotistical arse!" Ginny thought as she sat in Potions class. Even in this time period it was like the teachers always paired Slytherin and Gryffindor during the worst class possible.

Tom stood next to her and poured in the last of the eye of newt. He smirked at her. "I told you that if you only used half of it and stir it three times clockwise it would turn the right shade of green." He said as he stood back. "Who taught you potions, because whoever it was had absolutely no magic in them. Probably a Squib…"

Ginny took the stirrer and went on stirring like the directions on the board had said. Glaring at him, she shot back, "Well, he was a Slytherin. Wasn't like I listened to him either."

"And that's why you're getting an E and not an O in this class." Tom said as he leaned against the table, coolly.

Ginny was near fuming. He was lucky she didn't hex him into her time. He had no right to say why she wasn't getting better marks in that class. "Well, I don't plan on going into Potions anyway… and if you're so smart and good at it, you can do the next step." Ginny said as the liquid turned purple and the stench reached putrid.

"Fine." He said squinting at her.

There was silence between the two of them as Tom finely ground the tooth of hippocampus into a powder and mixed it with frog's liver to make a nice chunky substance to which he poured into the cauldron.

"Look, sorry. I'm sure adjusting here isn't that easy." He said, turning to her. They had to wait for five minutes and bickering would not help and the dead silence was nearly deafening.

Ginny sighed. "It's not just that… It's been everything and being here just doesn't help." She said as she walked over to the ingredients and started chopping the maggot larvae. He, after all, had been the cause of her recent moping. The loss of her brother and Harry had been a hard one and now confronted with the one who caused it…

"Well, if you're not doing anything tonight, usually I go to the Astronomy tower to do homework before Prefect duty. If you'd like…" Tom said, his tone softening.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. What was his angle? "You know I can't tell you anything about you know…" She said, a little angrier than she meant.

"No, I know. I just figured if you could get away for a bit. We don't even have to talk. I have enough on my mind and enough to do. You just seem like you need company." Tom said as he took the board of chopped larvae and took a tablespoon of it.

Ginny's glare softened and she shrugged. "Maybe. I have to talk to Dumbledore before dinner."

"You think he got that Time Turner you were talking about?" He asked as he poured the chopped maggots into the potion.

Ginny started to stir it calmly and shook her head. "No. I don't think that's the problem. I think I'll be here for a bit, though."

Tom just nodded as he readied a vile for Professor Slughorn. Ginny spooned out enough of the potion to fit in the vile. While Tom took it to his Head of House, Ginny packed up her things. She could hear Slughorn praising Tom for what a good job he had done. Ginny just rolled her eyes as she stuffed the book into her bag. Surprisingly, they still used the same book, even though there had been advances made to some Potions.

Ginny made to leave the room when Tom passed her and smiled. He actually smiled. He looked so nice, too. Much to the dismay of Ginny, she was both shocked and glad to see it.

"See you later, then?" He asked.

Ginny just nodded. What could she say?

Ginny had been wrong about Tom before. What made this any different?

"He's not Voldemort." Ginny told herself.

"But he's got the same potential. He's still manipulative and only cares for himself." Ginny angrily reminded herself. "Remember how you woke up on the cold floor of the Chamber of Secrets? The only person that was there was Harry. He wanted to kill you, Ginny. How could you trust him?"

She fought back and forth with herself about whether or not she should go. Going didn't commit herself to anything. And yet, she knew there were still feelings there; as much as she hated him, seeing him again had stirred up so much. And she wanted someone to be there for her. She felt utterly alone and desolate. Harry had left a void in her heart and seeing the person who used to comfort her made her long for what she once had with him, even if he didn't even know about it.

That feeling left her lonely and slightly vulnerable, which frightened Ginny. Was she going to get hurt again? And would it be hurt fault this time. Ginny knew all about Tom or at least she thought she did. After all, she only knew the memory and the memory did still contain aspects of Lord Voldemort. And in this case it was like the two were completely different entities. Tom was just had the potential to be Voldemort. Not to say that he wasn't powerful, but he was still learning and being molded.

Ginny knew she couldn't change that. Voldemort had to become evil. He had to learn about the Chamber. Myrtle had to be killed. He had to gain strength. He had to gain followers. Could Ginny deal with that? Knowing that Tom had to become Voldemort.

Well, that didn't really matter at the moment. He wasn't asking her to date him. It was just the two of them hanging out. Not even. Besides, Ginny wuld never let it come to that. They could be friendly, right?

But he had hurt and used her before. Could she trust him? It wasn't like she was going to date him. "I mean it's just going to be us doing work. It'd be nicer than doing it alone. He didn't seem interested in the future so much as just inviting me." She thought. "Oh bullocks. I'll go. Why not? I won't be here long enough for him to hurt me. I won't let him do it for a second time."


	7. Friendly Terms

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. It means a lot that you take the time to read and review. And Hydra, don't worry about correcting me. If you know that I am wrong about a fact, then tell me. I also changed it so that O and E are switched.  
Also, I've added the Ginny Tom chapter of "The Roles We Play", if you'd like to read that. That story is almost done. If you love the whole sociopathic side of Tom (which makes my Tom a little OOC), then you must read the story 'What Do You Want?' by mrs.kapranos. It's worth reading!!  
Yay for plugs!!

Oh, and Happy New Year!!!

* * *

The rest of the day had gone rather plainly. Ginny went to Charms and then had something to eat and then talked to Dumbledore. 

That had gone much like Ginny had thought it would have. There wasn't much neither Ginny nor Dumbledore could do. They had to wait for Hermione to come back with the fixed Time Turner or with some other news.

But the meeting hadn't gone entirely to waste. Oh no. Ginny could tell that Dumbledore was very cautious about Tom being involved in this whole ordeal. Dumbledore didn't trust Tom and Ginny could see it in the worry lines that appeared in his forehead.

Dumbledore didn't have to say it, but whenever Tom was brought up, he practically told Ginny to be careful.

As if she didn't know that. Ginny had dealt with the repercussions of her actions back in her first year. That diary and the whole fiasco were etched in her brain so finely since she'd been back it was like it had become an obsession.

Ginny had studied the way he was. Perhaps it was a need to believe she could trust him or to confirm that he was a conniving, slithering bastard. Either way, Tom captivated people. He could do or say anything and it was instantaneously gold.

And he loved it.

The teachers believed he would become something great. Ginny saw it in the way they looked at him. They only hoped that he'd remember them when he rose to power. Ginny was quite certain that those people probably regretted that sentiment in her time.

But it wasn't just them. Slughorn wasn't the only one drooling over Tom Riddle. Despite him being a Slytherin, girls of all houses had fallen for him. Especially the purebloods. Ginny heard one of the Black sisters talk about Tom like he was some sort of god between her classes in the fourth floor girl's lavatory. They spoke of him and his plans highly.

Ginny just angrily stalked out of there. If they only knew. If his damned followers only knew the fear and pain he could cause.

She so desperately wanted to tell Dumbledore, but what happened had to happen. In fact she couldn't even stop the events that were about to unfold. Tom would have to open the chamber and Myrtle would have to die. She could not mess with time. Hermione warned her of it and she would try her best to follow the advice of her friend.

The pain Ginny felt was growing, too. She missed her time, despite its heartache. She missed her friends, both those that passed during the War and those that managed to live on.

She missed Seamus' goofy grin and cheesy jokes. She missed Lavender and the Patil twins gossip in the corner during lunch. She missed Luna's flighty voice. She missed Hermione and her presence. She missed her know-it-all answers and her book smarts. She missed her soft smile and kind words. She missed her brother and his temper. She missed Harry now, too.

This was what real friendship was. The memories Ginny looked back on were fond, if not some painful memories. They hurt because it brought back a time when things were far better than they were at that moment in Ginny's life.

However, what Tom had was not friendship. He was their Lord. If he had not established that by this point, he would soon. Ginny had seen the way the other Slytherins had catered to him. They did his bidding and it was rather pathetic to watch.

They either kept out of his way or succumbed to his will.

Which half intrigued Ginny as she made her way up to the Astronomy Tower. What could he possibly do with her? He made it clear that he knew about her inability to tell him about the future, so what then?

He had to be lying. Because Tom Marvolo Riddle did not care a damn about another person. It was always himself. How could this situation better suit him.

Scowling, Ginny entered the room as Tom looked up. Ginny caught the cover of the book he was reading. She couldn't read it; it was something in Latin, no doubt about some form of the Dark Arts.

"I didn't think you would come, Weasley." He said, coolly.

Ginny shrugged and put her knapsack on the table in front of her. "Well, it's better than getting blank stares in the Common Room." She said as she pulling out her Charms book.

Tom shook his head. "That's why you should have been in Slytherin. No one really cares who you are or what you are doing as long as you don't bother them."

Ginny let out a snort. "Are you kidding me? Haven't you forgotten the whole aristocracy based on your heritage?" She said flipping through the book, not daring to look up at him. She could only imagine the smug look on his face. It came through well enough in his voice.

"You have nothing to worry, though. Weasley, that's a pureblooded name." He stated.

"Yes, it is. But that doesn't matter. Not all purebloods are good and not all muggleborns are undeserving of magical talent." She said, finally eying him.

Tom glared at her and shook his own head. "You're just like Dumbledore. You spout off the same nonsense and you look at me the same way."

"And how is that?" Ginny responded as she flipped another page over.

"You don't trust me. All of the others praise me, but the two of you are different." He said, smirking. He knew what he was talking about. He was also pretty sure how she'd respond.

"Perhaps that is because you are up to something. Dumbledore knows about the power you possess, Riddle. And I… I have lived it. But do not think that we are weak or foolish. We have not gotten caught up with this act you put on." Ginny said, determinedly.

She didn't want to admit that she had already gotten caught up with him in the past. He had already fooled her and here she was sitting in the Astronomy Tower talking to him like nothing had happened. She wanted to suddenly slap herself.

She was doing it again.

Ginny was falling for his compassionate, charming, attractive features. It was only a matter of time until he revealed his true nature. She had already let it slip that he had affected her. He was smart. He would know that he does come to power.

That was probably why she was there. She was like some confirmation to him that he did come to power. And he knew what side it would be. Even at the age he was then.

He sat there smugly and went back to his reading. Ginny went back to her Charms homework, hoping to get some of it finished.

Time had passed on and soon he was packing away the two other books he had brought out along with the book that was in Latin. Ginny watched him for a second before putting her own book away.

It infuriated her that he had this control over her. And she was letting him have it. He knew it, too. Whether it was his manipulative manner or his skill in Ligilimency, Ginny did not know. But something continuously kept drawing him to her.

She didn't want to admit it, but he did attract her. His looks were dark and mysterious. Plus he had this way of controlling everything around him. This power that he possessed both scared, infuriated, and excited her. It was much like her own ambition.

"Are you just going to sit there all night or what? I have Prefect duty in fifteen minutes and I will be much obliged to dock Gryffindor ten points." He said as he stood up to leave.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed her back and also made for the door. She remained quiet, not much in the mood for having a round of words.

She headed out of the door next to Tom and she looked over just as he did. She really couldn't help giving him a small smile. Much like the one he gave her earlier that day.

Despite all of her will power and all of her hatred towards him, she still felt that shiver that crept it's way coolly up her back. It struck each hair one by one and it killed her to know that he affected her so much.

But he didn't say anything. He just smirked at her. "See you later, Ginny." He said. His voice was calm and rather soothing. It wasn't what she expected. And yet, it held that all too familiar dominance. He did know that he would see her later, because she was captivated by him.

"Bye, Tom." She said with no undertone.

If they were on friendly terms, then so be it. Who was she to say that Tom couldn't be friendly?


	8. Future Plans

A/N: Thanks all to my reviewers. Here's the first chapter of its kind... A Tom POV. There won't be many of them, but I think it is important to see his point of view at this moment in time. See how his plans are progressing...

* * *

Tom Riddle lazily walked through the halls the following day. It was supposed to be his free time, but lately, his free time was spent in search of the Chamber of Secrets. He had looked up information on his mother the previous year and though she had fallen in love with a filthy Muggle, she was a pureblood. In fact, she came from a very noble line.

Riddle had done some digging and found that Merope Gaunt, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt. He was a brute, it seemed. That was probably one thing he inherited from his grandfather. That or it was from his own father. It seemed the Riddle family was still living, at home, nice and comfortable.

Riddle grimaced at the thought. Luckily, that would change. If it was up to him any and all Muggles would be cast down, far below even the rank of house elf.

But Tom Riddle, the man whose name Tom bore, was a heartless man. This is why Tom looked down on the thought of love. Clearly, it got his mother nowhere, but six feet under. And where was his father? He didn't give a care about where his son was. Did he even know?

It didn't matter. He was a lowly, unimportant Muggle. What did matter was the rank of his mother. Though foolish for ever loving (especially a Muggle), she was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, himself. And this, of course, meant something to young Tom. Not only was he the son of the man whose House he was in, but also, he inherited a lot from the man. Though he was a halfblood, he knew that if he sided with the pureblood ideals of his fellow Slytherins it would get him a lot farther.

And why not? After all he had the blood of a very powerful wizard in him. And Muggles were completely below wizards. They had nothing. Sure there had been powerful Muggles, one called Hitler was in the midst of taking over Europe at the moment. And though he had to commend him for his efforts, Riddle knew that he would have is downfall soon enough. But Riddle knew that when he made his attempt of controlling the Wizarding World would not end up as fruitless.

For one, he had more resources, being a wizard and all. He had magic and talents that no ordinary Muggle or wizard had. For one, he was a Parselmouth. He had been talking to snakes since he was very young. There was a garden snake that liked to hide in the orphanage for warmth when Tom was young. He knew it was odd that a snake was talking to him, but now he knew what it meant. He truly was the heir of Slytherin.

And not only that, but Tom was quickly becoming a very skilled at Legilimens. He had always noticed the thoughts of others when he was angry, but once he had found a book in the Dark Arts section, he knew he could use it. And generally it worked to his advantage. He could charm his way into anything he wanted by literally saying just what people wanted to hear. Except there was one. Dumbledore was incredibly hard to read and now there was another. Since that girl, Weasley, had come, Tom could now not read two people.

Ginny was different. She was undeniably powerful. Tom sensed it from the first time she came charging at him, wand drawn. Every time he was around her, she captivated his senses. She was alluring. Something about her made him interested in her. Though she was hard to read, he knew that he had gotten to her. She had let a few things slip so far. It seemed his dreams would come to fruition.

He had roughly glimpsed in her eyes and seen horrors and fears. She was strong enough to let him not see images, but with what he had experienced, Tom knew his future was only looking up.

"Dark Lord…" Alecto Lestrange said as he approached Tom. He was the fifth year Prefect, a little lanky, but loyal Slytherin.

Riddle's smirk suddenly disappeared. "What, Lestrange?" He said, not even giving him the satisfaction of looking at him.

"Are we meeting tonight at midnight, still?" He asked, his French accent still rather noticeable.

"Have you gone deaf or stupid since the last meeting?" Tom said snidely.

"N-no, sir." He stuttered. "It's just… well…"

"Spit it out, Lestrange!" Riddle snapped, suddenly glaring at him.

"I think Dumbledore is on to us."

Tom rolled his eyes. "He has a new project…"

Lestrange nodded. "Any luck on the Chamber?" He said, trying to make small talk.

Tom just looked at him, his jaw set and brows furrowed.

"Y-yes, sir. I'll s-see you later, then." He said as he turned down another corrider.

"Incompetent…" Riddle muttered under his breath.

These fools were just along for the ride. Most considered these meetings petty or just a boys' club. How wrong they were. In two years, he would graduate and succeed in fulfilling his dreams of living forever.

But first, he needed to find the Chamber of Secrets. He had a lead in the second floor girls' bathroom, only there was always some girl crying in there when he approached.

Perhaps Ginny knew about it. He wondered if it was even worth mentioning. Maybe he could try subtly reading her. Only, that hadn't proven much yet.

And then it dawned on him. He had just read a chapter in "Controlling the Mind" by Igor Vladankov about dreams. He hadn't tried it yet, and merely shrugged it off, but maybe that night, he should visit Ginny in her dreams…

Find out what she truly thought about him. She could just be another pawn for him.

Only he truly knew there was something else there.

* * *

A/N: Well, how did I do? I'm trying to be rather canon with him right now. I know how the story will end, but I don't know if I should keep Riddle sociopath-like or not. So, at this moment he is rather opposed to any notion of love. It was also a rather short chapter, but the next chapter should be fun... Please review! 


	9. Dreaming in Riddles

A/N: Sorry for the huge wait, but classes started back up and I was having problems and then I sprained my ankle and my glasses broke. You may get another chapter this week if my workload isn't crazy. However I have a fencing competition in Dartmouth on Sunday, so you may not get one until next week. However, this is a fairly good chapter.  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, more importantly to my reviewers. You guys give me the boost to want to write this.  
I'm almost done with my other Ginny story and added my first slash ever during the break. I think I'm back in the mood to write. :)

Please Review!!

* * *

It had been a rather stressful day for Ginny. Though nothing had happened to change her situation, the fact that this day was her third day here and still no news from Hermione was troubling.

She hadn't made any friends for fear of getting attached or changing the coarse of history any more than she had. Ginny had promised Hermione not to meddle, and so far, all things with Tom aside, yes, things were, indeed, not meddled with.

Ginny laid back on her bed and sighed. It had to be close to midnight and she had to get up at seven for an eight o'clock class.

Sliding off her pants and curling into a ball, it didn't take long for her to succumb to the blissfulness of sleep.

Most days, Ginny didn't have dreams. And she liked it like that. Dreaming meant that Ginny had to think and considering what she had been through, dreaming was like her solace. The thing with dreaming was there were no thoughts. She didn't have to wake up to a depressing reality that was so different than her fantasy dreams.

But this night… This night was different.

Tom was lying in his bed by this time. He had the ancient text in front of him with his own wand pointed on his temple. His eyes were closed and his free hand lightly touched his other temple. He muttered the incantation in Latin, hoping that Ginny was in bed. This would only work if she were in the land of dreams.

He scanned over the many dreams of the inhabitants of Hogwarts until he finally found hers. He saw her lying under the old maroon bedclothes. He muttered the second half of the incantation and soon a non-corporal form of his stood before her. She was sleeping soundly, luckily.

Tom touched her head and then he saw what she dreamt. There was nothing there. No fantasies of some guy holding her or chocolate frogs or being asked to Hogsmeade. No longing for another or talking to friends. There was no idle chitchat between girls or wistfully looking into the mirror. For there was absolute nothingness.

This was certainly going to be harder for Tom than he thought. After all, didn't every teenage girl dream about some guy or some piece of gossip? Clearly there was more to Ginny's story and he had to find out.

But how?

Tom immersed himself into her nothingness, knowing full well he may be stepping on some sketchy ground. But this was worth it. He could feel it in his bones that she held some pretty big secrets. Some of which even involved himself.

"Ginny?" He called out. He had to get her to come out.

"Tom? He heard her call back.

Expecting a sixteen year old Ginny to appear, Tom was rather shocked at seeing an eleven year old redheaded girl appear. "Tom, is it really you?" She asked.

He stared blankly back at her as they were suddenly standing in some bleak dungeon. It was musty and wet. Bones and dead skin and the smell of putrid death was in the air. Tom whirled around to stare face to face with a giant door.

"Open it, Tom." Ginny said.

Tom looked back at her perplexed. "What is it?"

"It's your future. It's where you found me. It's where you took me. It's everything." Ginny said.

Tom looked back at the eleven year old, feeling like he, himself, was dreaming. What was she talking about?

"Talk to the Snake, Tom." Ginny said, calmly. "Talk to it and have it kill me."

Tom turned back to the door. No one knew he could speak Parseltongue. Was this it? Was this the Chamber of Secrets? Tom Riddle smirked as he suddenly felt he knew what to say. Speaking in the language of the snakes, he told the door to open.

"Ginny, what did you mean…" Tom said, his eyes fixated on the metal snake that emerged from the hinges to unlock the door.

"Exactly what I mean, Tom. You were meant to kill me. Not The-Boy-Who-Lived. I've only ever been wrong about it." Ginny said as she took his hand and led him into the Chamber.

Tom was slightly taken aback at this little girl. Here she was, this frail, mysterious creature leading her into the pit of death while talking about it. What did she mean and why was she speaking in riddles?

He let her words sink in. She talked about another's death; only he didn't know what it meant. He was supposed to kill her? That seemed preposterous. Was she begging him to do it? But surely there was no reason. No, she would make a better ally. She held too many secrets, secrets that could help him. She'd be far too useless dead.

"What happened?" He said as she took them to the center of the Chamber.

They'd walked down a damp, long corridor in which busts of snakes crouched upon them on either sides. Indeed, this was the Chamber of Secrets.

"Don't you know? Can't you remember how you stripped me of my innocence?" Ginny said, questioning him.

"I have never rap—" He said, defensively.

"No, Riddle, you did not take that innocence. Oh no, far worse. You betrayed me. You left me for dead. Not once, but twice. Once here and once in the woods behind this school. Perhaps you can succeed a third time." Ginny said, her tone relaxed and unwavering. Turning to the statue of Salazar Slytherin, she nodded towards it. "Call your beast."

Tom looked from the girl to the statue off in the distance. "What is it exactly?" He questioned.

"He is yours. The beast of Slytherin. The beast you used to kill that mudblood…" Ginny said.

Tom stopped and stared at her. Did she just say… Wait, she called 'it', whomever he killed, a 'mudblood'. That was not like her. She was a Gryffindor!

"Ginny, what happened to you?" He asked, trying to sound sincere. Something was going on beyond the dream realm and it was starting to scare him.

"You, Tom, you happened to me." Ginny said, the eleven year old girl suddenly transformed into the sixteen year old version. "Don't sit there and play coy and compassionate with me, Tom. I remember how you treated me. How you and that… diary nearly killed me, but this isn't your game anymore, Tom. I may have thought of you as a friend or longed for something more, but I'll tell you this, oh great Lord, you will never have me again."

It was like a lightening bolt of anger had surged through her. And suddenly she was catapulted out of her dream. Ginny sat abruptly up, breathing in pretty heavily.

What had just happened?

Trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, Ginny held her head in her hands. She had just had one of the oddest dreams of her entire life. She had dreamt that she divulged secrets and thoughts and even mysteries to him.

But it was only a dream.

And it was only Tom Riddle.

Laying back down and closing her eyes, she hoped for that listless sleep only dreams about nothing could giver her; for the dream she had this night was one of foreboding and intrigue to a certain Slytherin who would come to rule the Wizarding World.


	10. Invasions

A/N: Sorry that it's been like two months, but I've been so busy. Hanging out with some cool new people and 18 credits has me swamped. Plus, I'm now beta-ing for LouisaB for her story "Once in a Blue Moon". It's an RL/SB fic, but pretty amazing  
Anywhoo, on to the next installment. You've waited enough.

* * *

Tom sat back in his bed and pondered about his latest endeavor

Tom sat back in his bed and pondered about his latest endeavor. This Weasley girl was far more complicated than he had ever thought. She also knew a great deal more than she let on. It seems that she had been in the Chamber with him before. Perhaps she was from the distant future?

But why would a Gryffindor girl ever be in the ranks with him?

He pondered this for a while, wondering how he associates with her in the future. She clearly wasn't a part of his growing collective. Though they didn't officially have a name yet. All that they had worked out was that they met late at night and wore robes to cover their identity. All except him.

And she didn't fear him. Or rather, she independently challenged him. He'd never really come across someone his age that was like that. Most adhered to him. He was a damn good wizard, and he knew it. He made others know it, too.

Riddle supposed that is what drew him to her. It intrigued and angered him that someone was so brass. Didn't she know he could do a lot of damage? Didn't she know he was the golden boy?

Tom put the book back on his bedside table and proceeded to think about the Chamber. The mysteries of Ginny Weasley would have to wait. After all, the reason he visited her dreams was to find out more about the Chamber of Secrets. And it did, indeed, exist.

One thing he learned about the experience was that he must speak Parseltongue and that is why no one else could find or open the Chamber before. Tom knew that once daybreak hit, he had to get into the girls' bathroom, crying girl or no.

Tom lay back in his bed and closed his eyes. His mind was still racing, however, he knew that in order to survive the next day, he needed sleep. Still, flashes of a younger version of Ginny remained with him. Though convincingly terrifying, there was something that continually drew him to her.

* * *

The following day was more of a blur then Ginny would have liked to admit. Though she managed to get more sleep, it was in vain. The dreams had stopped, but she was so restless that now, as she sat in Potions, her brain felt like mush. She wasn't taking anything in and merely just took down the notes that Slughorn was writing on the book.

* * *

_**Morning, Tom.**__  
_

_A cheery eleven year old Ginevra Weasley wrote merrily in her diary. It was early fall and a bright Saturday morning.**  
**_

_**Hello, Ginny.  
**_

_His writing was as crisp as ever. Seeing his writing calmed her.**  
**_

_**How was your first test of your Hogwarts career?**  
_

_Ginny grinned, glad that her new friend remembered.**  
**_

_**It went pretty good. I'm not very fond of Snape, but all of my brothers hate him and think he's a prat. Apparently it's because he's a Slytherin.**_

* * *

Ginny's eyes darted over to Tom. He was flipping to some page in the book and writing down notes rather studiously.

* * *

_**You know not all Slytherins are 'prats', as you called them.**_

_Ginny snorted, causing a Gryffindor girl to look over at her. _

"_Oh, it's nothing…" She replied to the girl's strange looks. "Homework…"_

_As the girl turned back to her own work, Ginny looked back at the diary._

_**Doesn't seem so.**_

_She wrote back, her composure now more contained. What a silly thing to say…_

* * *

Tom suddenly looked up. Ginny flinched, but couldn't look away.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think of me then?**_

_Ginny looked at his smooth cursive confusedly._

_**But you are my friend. I trust you.**_

* * *

His lower lip curled into a smirk. And yet, Ginny was captivated. Something made her want to know what was going on inside of his head. What was he thinking? What was going on in to make him look at her and smirk?

His green eyes bore into hers and she couldn't control her actions.

"I trusted you…" Ginny thought.

She continued to glare at him as that thought repeated over and over again.

Until suddenly, something answered her back.

"What did I do?" It asked, almost sympathetically.

Ginny quickly blinked as Slughorn announced the end of class.

Closing her book and rolling the parchment up, she turned back to look at Riddle. He was doing the same.

Was it her or had he said something to her… in her head?

He looked up and Ginny put her head down and made her way past him. She would not let him get to her. Not again. This time, his voice would not end up in her head. He would not control her, advertently or inadvertently

_**But by your assertion, why would you trust a Slytherin?**_

_He had her there. But still, there was something so alluring about Tom that Ginny couldn't help but trust. He was always there for her and he was so smart and charming. Besides, he was in a book. What harm could he possibly do?_

_**You're different, Tom. That's why.**_

* * *

Classes had finally ended and Ginny was sitting on her bed working on an essay for Charms. It was some ridiculous essay, but Ginny figured as long as her mind was off of Tom, she could calm down.

However, it was failing to work. Surely, he didn't say anything. She'd imagined it. Ginny would have felt something if used Ligilimency on her. She would have felt him press in on her conscious or something. She would have fought back. But perhaps, it was the connection. The way the two of them were looking at each other. They were longing to know the other…

No, Ginny refused to think that she would ever desire Tom that much to say that she "longed" after him. Perhaps at one point in her life.

Just thinking about it made her frown. She had to have imagined it all. The stress of everything was giving her crazy dreams, making her hear things, and now, Ginny could swear that everything around her was fading away.

Looking up from her parchment, she watched as the edges of everything around her blurred. No, this was truly happening. It must mean that Hermione was coming. Hopefully she had good news. Or maybe she was coming to take her away!

Suddenly, Hermione's form appeared in front of her.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed hugging her bestfriend. "You'll never believe it…"

Not giving Ginny anytime to react, Hermione grabbed Ginny's shoulders. "Harry's alive!"

* * *

AN: Sorry about all the page breaks, but I switched from old diary memories to "real time". Hope you liked, bit of a cliffhanger. Hopefully chapter eleven will be up in a few days. Reviews motivate me!

* * *


	11. Once Loved

A/N: Yay, got this out sooner than I thought. Thanks to all my reviewers, though I only got 2 replies on the last chapter. :( Anywhoo, this is a bit of a Hermione chapter, but there won't be much of them. Just hints of HHr, afterall.

* * *

The morning, that Hermione got trapped in the strands of time, was one like any other. Trying to drown out the pain of having lost so many close to her, Hermione decided to sleep in. After all, she had a Time-Turner, so what did it matter?

Rolling out of been when Hermione should have been in Advanced Ancient Runes, the eighteen year old seventh year managed to put on her uniform and get ready like any other day. Grabbing her Time-Turner, she hadn't noticed that the latch was a bit stuck. She was just in too much of a rush and with too much on her mind.

Hurriedly walking through the hallways on the sixth floor, she started to turn the timepiece back; just two hours would do it. Suddenly, she felt herself bump into anything. All she saw was a mass of red hair before it was gone.

Hermione didn't realize what was happening until she found herself in her first year. She knew it was her first year because on the way to her class, she passed a limping Snape. He seemed younger and she knew it had to have been when he went after Quirrel.

How could she get out of this fix?

Finding Dumbledore immediately, she couldn't do much as time grabbed her out of it and transferred her to another time and place. It took her awhile to try and manipulate it, but eventually, Hermione could use the broken fragments of the last one to go where she wanted. Unfortunately, she couldn't stay for long. But the clever girl wouldn't give up. She contacted a Dumbledore, she believed him to have been about 40, and told him about her problem. She was there just long enough for him to tell her that another came through the time slip, also.

And so she had two things to do: find the one to slip through and find someone who could fix the Time Turner.

The latter was easier. All she had to do was go far enough into the future to find someone who could help her with this. However, that meant giving up how to exactly manipulate the time stream. But in the long run, that was alright with her. She'd just go back, year by year until she found out who was missing and where they were.

It took her awhile, but finally, she learned that Ginny was, indeed, the one to fall through and get thrown back nearly fifty years. After their first meeting, Hermione expected the headstrong Weasley girl to abide by the warnings that Hermione made. Suffice it to say, that didn't happen.

Ginny didn't know, but by simply being there, she was changing the future. Her future, most importantly.

Hermione came back to her time to find that the Last Battle had never taken place. Voldemort was in complete control, it seemed. Hermione gathered that he had gotten to the last Horcrux before they did and although a battle did ensue, something happened which prevented the death of both Harry and Lord Voldemort.

Somehow Ginny's actions or future actions instigated this. Hermione had no idea what they younger girl had done, but once she came face to face with Harry during one of their time slips, Hermione began to question it all.

Coming face to face of someone who was dead in her reality, someone she mourned for, someone whose funeral she attended, it all seemed too surreal for her.

The two of them were in Twelve Grimmauld. She didn't know why or how the time stream had landed her there, but there he was, alive and well. He sat at a table and sipped at his butterbeer. His glasses were a bit broken and his hair as sloppy as ever. Suddenly, he looked up and smiled at her.

Hermione's heart beat rapidly within her chest and she couldn't explain what was happening to her.

"Hermione? I thought you were stationed out in Ireland?" Harry said, looking up at her perplexedly.

She couldn't respond. Hermione wasn't even sure what he was talking about, but the mere fact that he was in front of her and talking was a huge deal.

"I-I… have to go…" She said as she swept him into a hug.

With one last look at her confused, long lost friend, Hermione could feel herself leaving that time and getting propelled into another.

One thing was for certain, though:

She needed to talk to Ginny.

* * *

Ginny looked at Hermione and could have sworn she heard that Harry was alive. But clearly, that could not have been what she said. Shaking her head, Ginny looked up at the girl confusedly.

"I don't know what you did, Gin, but Harry's alive in our time." Hermione looked down at her friend.

"Wait—What? How?" Ginny said, pulling some red strands back.

Hermione simply shook her head. "I don't know. Something happens in which the Last Battle is not, in fact, the Last Battle."

Ginny couldn't understand how that was possible. "I don't know what I did…" She finally said, going over every conversation she had with Riddle in her head.

"You may not have done anything…"

Suddenly a thought occurred to Ginny. "And my brother?"

Hermione looked at her sullenly. "I'm not sure. Apparently there was a battle, but Voldemort won in the end."

Ginny's heart sank, but before she had a chance to ask anything else or even say goodbye, Hermione's form disappeared and the youngest Weasley was stuck out of her time and back to the solace of her thoughts.

Sighing, she wished Hermione could have stayed longer. Ginny missed having company around her. Being fifty years in the past put up a barrier between her and others. Well, except Tom. She missed just being in the company of her friends. Hell, she wouldn't even mind Luna going on about Marleygeese if it meant she could see her friends again.

But that brought up another topic: Harry.

Harry was alive. Ginny could feel her lips smiling, something that seemed rather foreign. But it was there, nonetheless. However, there was something different within her. Glad that Harry was alive and well in the future, Ginny felt like something was off. Perhaps, it was because it seemed that with time, everything was fleeting. Would Harry remain alive by the time Ginny returned?

And what would it be like to see him? She once loved him.

"Once?" Ginny thought to herself. "If he is truly alive, shouldn't I still love him?"

Laying back in her bed, Ginny debated with herself if there was something else there telling her she was not in love with him or if it was the fact that in her own reality, he was dead. He had been dead for months. She mourned and grieved for him. She begged him to not go into that forest, and still he had.

She went through the five stages of grief. She hated him for a while. She thought he was selfish. She cried for him. And finally, she was starting to move on.

And now? Now he's alive.

She never had forgotten Harry, but with everything going on with Riddle and the dreams and the stress of the Time Turner, Ginny was a bit pre-occupied.

Sighing, Ginny sat up and knew she needed to go for a walk. Even though it was late, Ginny figured she could sneak around well enough. Silently, she pulled on a shawl and grabbed her wand. Slipping out of the Gryffindor Common Room, she hoped that a serene walk about would help her calm down enough to sleep.


	12. Testing Dominance

A/N: So, it's been a little bit longer than I expected, but this is fairly longer chapter. After all, the last one was mainly filler and more foreshadowing and information-y. I only got one review for it, but every little bit helps.

* * *

Ginny thought that going for a walk would ease the tension and stress building up inside of her. However, it seemed as she walked down the cold, desolate hallways that it was just a mirror image of what she was going through herself.

Feeling alone, Ginny contemplated everything that had happened thus far. It was like she was a totally different person. And now with Harry alive, everything seemed so jumbled up and downright confusing. How was she supposed to act? In the old days, this would have been great news. She would have easily thought that this was a good thing. She would have wanted to go back with Hermione and leap into his arms. But being there had changed her.

Was this because of Tom? Well clearly, Harry's death was, but what about her new change in attitude? Things were measured in practicality and her emotions were now more strategic. Ginny had learned to turn on and off her emotions after the Last Battle, but now they seemed more calculated. Ginny would only truly feel things if she had to. It was as if her own feelings had become mundane and gray. She felt like the more she was connected with Tom, the more she started to be like him.

Ginny shook the last thing out of her head. No, there was no way she was anywhere close to being like Riddle. He was a manipulative bastard. Then again, she knew him as Voldemort. The Tom that she was sort of getting to know here may have been selfish, but could he really be that malicious? Of course he could. But Ginny didn't want to believe it. But changing him was out of the question. Ginny couldn't change the past. But it seemed like she had already changed the future...

Sighing, Ginny turned a corner and leaned up against the corridor. She hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going, but luckily Ginny found herself facing large windows to which she could look out at the Great Lake. Resting her head against the wall and letting her red hair settle where it would like, the youngest Weasley let out a deep breath.

She watched as the waves lightly hit the edges of the lake. The blue lapped against the border of the lake. She couldn't see very much, but the dark colors melding together were enough for her to let out a deep, signified breath. Letting her head slip into her hands, Ginny let all the stress out. Even if it was just for those few minutes, at least she held her sanity in tact.

And suddenly, she heard a noise to her left. Turning quickly, Ginny decided to hide in the shadows. Creeping behind an old statue at the other end of the hall, Ginny remained silent. After all, it was after hours and she didn't want to be even more of a social pariah then she had already become by loosing Gryffindor points.

"You felt it burn, too?" Came a voice. It was so quiet that Ginny could just barely hear it. Whoever was speaking wasn't that far away.

"Ya think he's found it, eh?" A heavy accented male asked.

"Blimey, you know what that means…"

That was all that Ginny heard before they continued on. Mentally cursing, she knew what they were talking about. Realizing where she was, Ginny knew that she had to get out of there fast. Keeping her head down, she crept out of her little corner and smack into something else.

Tumbling down, Ginny tried to keep her balance, but the sheer shock of knocking into something or someone had caught her even more off balanced.

She hit the cold, hard floor with a hard splat. Knees bent and her palms flat on the ground, her head was bent down as she heard an icy voice interject.

"Oi, look what we have here, an ickle Gryffindor." His voice was hard and had a chill so resounding, Ginny half feared of looking up into the eyes of who possessed such a frosted voice.

Picking up her head, Ginny wouldn't cower. Glaring up at him through red strands, she tried to stand.

She was too slow, however. The person who she'd knocked into had pulled her roughly up by her arm. Before she got the chance to scream, he uttered _Silencio_ and Ginny lost her voice. She looked him over, grimly. He was older, for sure. Dark hair masked over a cold face. She bore into his cold blue eyes with her own brown eyes. Whoever dared to be so rough with her had another thing coming.

Grabbing her wand at her side, Ginny made to hex the beast. But yet again, he was faster. He turned her around and pressed himself to her. With his arm around her throat, he had his own wand pointed at her head. She barely came to his shoulders and he could easily overtake her.

"Umph…" A noise was emitted from her. She pushed against him, trying to get free.

"Ah, she's got spunk." Ginny could feel him smirking. His breath was hot against her neck, but it felt as cold as ice.

Stepping on his foot, she felt him pull her closer. Ginny wasn't going to play nicely now. With the same foot that she had stepped on his with, Ginny made to kick him between the legs.

Suffice it to say, he knew what she was trying to do. Laughing a cruel sort of chortle, the Slytherin pushed her into the wall.

Head first, Ginny landed in the wall with him still behind her. "Bitch, don't make this harder." He said as she suddenly felt his hand creep along her thigh.

Letting out another cold laugh, Ginny momentarily froze to her place. What the bloody hell did he think he was doing?

Trying to squirm away from him, Ginny was unsuccessfully trying to get away from him. Her head pounding from the abrupt head on collision with the wall, she could feel her nerves take over.

How could things get so bad so fast?

She could feel herself screaming inside. She was shaking now, but she dared not give up. Even in those moments, when she was desperately screaming for help, she couldn't just give in.

And that's when it happened.

All she saw was a red beam of light. Suddenly, he froze and slumped against her.

"Ginny?" Asked an equally cold voice.

Only this time, it wasn't cold to her. It was familiar and because of that, it was warm. Tom Riddle stood above the passed out creep and a terrified looking girl of sixteen. He reached out his hand and she shakily took it.

He looked her over as he pulled her up. Ginny shook violently as she stood next to him. She was overcome with a huge urge to latch on to him. "Tom…" She kept thinking over and over.

He lifted the Silencing Charm he had on her and she compulsively buried her head into his robes.

"How'd you—" She croaked, already knowing the answer.

He'd heard her calling out for help.

Resting her head against his chest, she breathed him in for a second. A mere, split second before she realized what she was doing. Backing up into the wall, she looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Ginny said, regaining her voice.

Tom studied her and noticed the mark on her head. "You're injured." He said plainly. He was going to ignore the fact that she was just in his arms.

"Don't change the subject, Riddle." She glared at him.

He moved closer to her to heal the incision on her forehead. The moonlight cascaded down him and Ginny saw that he was unbelievably dirty. The bottoms of his pants were damp and his normally prestigiously straight uniform was wrinkly and unkempt. And she knew that at last he had found it.

He didn't say a word and she didn't know how to respond. "That wasn't a dream the other night… and I heard you in class." She stated, a little nerved that he had invaded her thoughts.

"It's called-"

"I know what it's bloody called!" She interrupted him.

Tom's reply was a simple smirk. He crossed his arms.

"You know this isn't going to work, right?" She said blatantly.

"Not unless you are telling me that it won't." He said, his icy blue eyes boring into hers.

Blinking away his advances, Ginny knew that she couldn't let him see what happens with Myrtle or any of the other outcomes surrounding the Chamber.

"I don't get it, Tom… why? Why set it loose?" She asked, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"I thought you would ask. See, people like you always need a reason. Like I'm inherently good. Well Ginevra, I hate to burst your bubble, but there is no other reason than personal gain." Tom said, staring back at her.

She shook her head. "I have no doubt about that. I've seen what you can do. Just being here. You have them eating out of your hand. It's sort of pathetic, you know." Ginny said. She could feel her emotions taking over, but if he was going to be so smug about it, then he damn well deserved it.

He laughed and stepped closer to her. This had now become a power struggle. "Or really? Tell me, Ginny, what do you know about me?" He said, standing over her.

He, too, was taller than her, but she didn't fear him. She looked him in the eyes and dared to respond. "I know you're just a cowering little Slytherin that is too absorbed in his own self and his own story that you don't give a damn about anything or anyone. You'll never know or feel life. You destroy it and cast off everything that has meaning as worthless. You value power and immortality. You will die cold and alone and people will only remember you as a bad time in their life and the potential you once had." Ginny stated boldly, having the upper hand.

He backed her up against the same wall she had previously been forced upon. Sure, he had her beat physically, but clearly she had one the battle of words.

"How dare you—" Tom started, his eyes ablaze.

"You know it's true, Riddle." She shot back.

And before she knew it, Ginny was face-to-face, nose-to-nose with the sixteen-year-old version of the terror that would become known as Lord Voldemort. She tried to stand up to him, but it wasn't working.

Unexpectedly, their faces were pressed together. His mouth was on hers and Ginny felt her heart beat wildly under her robes. She didn't want to admit that this was something that she had longed for for some time. But it was. And though it was still a power struggle, with Tom clearly winning, Ginny would not back down.

She felt herself get swept away by him. It was a rather passionate kiss. His arms had wrapped around her smaller frame, his hands where pushed into her red locks, and Ginny found herself reacting to his actions. Her hands were clenched to his robes. Her chest was right against Tom's. He pushed her harder against the wall, trying to claim dominance, but she wouldn't let him. Not with what was at stake now. Ginny pulled on his robes, lowering him.

The oxygen in both of their lungs was depleting, but he wouldn't stop. She wished she could open her eyes to see his blue eyes, to watch as she won, but slowly, she could feel herself pulling away until finally everything but her lips were pressed against him.

* * *

A/N: So, first GinnyTom action. Hope you liked it. Please review. The more I get, the faster I update.


	13. Decisions

Ginny looked up at Tom with a rather blank expression

Ginny looked up at Tom with a rather blank expression. He, in his very "Tom" way, simply looked down at her.

"Did we just--?" She silently thought.

Luckily no reply was given. Just a smug smirk.

All that pent up anger and attraction towards him had manifested itself. Ginny let out a shaky breath. She hadn't even realized that she was holding it in for so long. But even as the warm air left her soft lips, her eyes dared not depart from his.

Looking up into his eyes, words just escaped her. He seemed to captivate her. And suddenly impulses took control and she reached up and kissed him softly again. Not with force and not with control, like before. This was somehow different and he felt this newness, too.

"What are you doing?" Ginny mentally scolded herself.

"What you've been wanting to do…" Tom answered back.

Retreating slightly from his sudden answer, Ginny hit the wall behind her. However, she was still in his arms. The realization of what she had just done – kissing and falling for the world's most evil man – hit her and she was more so angry with herself for letting it get this far then at him.

Beating her arms against his chest, she cried, "I hate you, Tom Riddle!" Ginny said, looking away.

She knew if she looked up at him all those feelings that were previously making her want to kiss him would come back and who knows where they'd end up. Ginny was not ready to go there, yet. She made to leave, but something made her stay.

"Your actions speak differently." He said indifferently, holding back her arms from swinging at him.

Ginny looked up suddenly and glared. Slipping from his grasp, she turned away from him and got ready to leave. "You don't get it…" She said, shaking her head.

He grabbed her wrist. "What? Tell me. I know you know more than you're letting on. But all I see here is two people that have an obvious disdain for each other which is leading to a somewhat intriguing attraction."

Her red eyebrows furrowed. "I know, Tom, but you must know that nothing between me and you would work."

"I wasn't thinking there would be a something, just saying you'd be a great asset to have." He said, watching her intently.

She was ready to say something when the full force of what he just said. She cocked her head back and looked at him strangely. "What do you play me for, Tom? Did you just seriously suggest that I help you? What was this all about? Tricking me, luring me in just to offer to help you?" Ginny said crossing her arms.

"Why not? I mean you know a whole deal more. And with what I know in ancient magic, we'd do it all. Whatever you want, Ginevra, you can have." He said, offering her the world.

She looked up at him, directly in the eyes. "I want everything that you've already taken away." She thought. "I want everything you will never give."

Pulling her arm back from him, she turned back to the passed out pervert who was lying on the ground. Kicking him slightly as she passed. "Oh, and do something with your trash here."

She didn't turn around to see if he acknowledged what she said, but knowing Tom, the creep that tried to have his way with her would surely get more punishment through Tom then through trying to tell the Headmaster or Dumbledore.

* * *

Ginny headed back to her room that night as confused as ever. She knew there were feelings for Tom, but she knew he would never respond to them. She took the brass way that he simply concluded that they should work together that he really did not care about her. She was just a pawn.

Didn't he understand that if she had her way, she would change the future? She would find someway to do it. Ginny fell asleep that night wishing that were things were different and dreamed of an existence of simplicity and ease.

And in the morning, she awoke with the thought that maybe she could change the future. Of course she wasn't so altruistic to hope that everything was fine and she would be this heroic martyr, but instead, what if they could work? Would if she could make him love her?

But nothing is ever that easy.

Her hopes plummeted as Dumbledore stood before the Gryffindors. All ages were assembled before them. The younger version of the all knowing old man stood before her looking frightened and out of breath. Everyone crowded around, some not even fully in their uniform.

Some seventh year at the top of the steps shouted down. "Tha's th'lot o' them, Professah Dumbledore."

He gave her a grim nod and then addressed the group. "Classes for today have been cancelled. We are sectioning off the school. It seems that a student has been attacked. We don't know how or why, yet."

And suddenly there was an uproar. Kids were talking to their friends and the noise was carrying.

Ginny could care less about the chatter and the rumors that were spreading even as she stood there. For her, this meant that things could not be undone and whatever she had thought the night before was gone. She couldn't change the future because he was already fixated in his quest for power. The only thing Ginny could do was either join him, which was out of the question, or stay out of his way, which didn't seem quite that possible either. Ginny was rather stuck for answers.

"Please!" Boomed the voice of Dumbledore, something Ginny was used to, but everyone else, not so much. "The Prefects and Head Boy and Girl along with the other professors will escort each house to dinner.

"Sir…" A timid younger year dared to ask.

Ginny's head spun at the familiar voice.

"Ya don' reckon it was any sor'a creature tha' got'em, do ya?" A rather larger child with very bushy brown hair asked the older wizard.

Ginny smiled. She had forgotten that Hagrid was in this time period. And then it dawned on her what was going to happen.

"Aragog," She thought with a sad smile.

"Do you have information, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

Hagrid just shook his head meekly.

"Well, if that is all, I must be going." He said with a nod and left. His purple robes flowed behind him rather majestically.

Ginny sighed and decided to go back to her dorm room. It was quite stuffy and she really needed to just lay back and try and think this through. One thing was for sure: she needed to get in touch with Tom.

Thinking as hard as she could, Ginny concentrated, trying to get into contact with him the only way she knew how at this point.

"What did you do?" She thought.

Only nothing but the obvious answer that Dumbledore had told her came to her. She knew that she needed to see him in order for her to see what exactly happened last night.

As she entered her room, she knew the chamber had been opened and the basilisk was used. What terror could come next?


	14. First Attack

A/N: Please, please, don't kill me! If there are any of you faithful readers left! I know its been like a year since I updated, but it's been a tough year. I transferred schools and then went back to my first one, had kidney problems, almost a surgery and changed my major. But all is well and this chapter took ages to write because it was such a bitch. Good news is a few months ago I did map out an outline for this story and it should be 35 chapters by the time its done. So don't worry, I am back on bored and it will get better!

Please read and review, thanks!

* * *

Suffice it to say that Tom Riddle was not surprised when Slughorn suddenly woke him up in the early hours. Inwardly smirking, he refrained from yawning. After all, he had probably only fell asleep about three hours prior.

"Tom, round up the house. I have dire news." The professor said grunting at him. Tom could tell that he was nervous about it. Though he could be a harsh man, he never dared to take that tone with Tom. He was too busy brown-nosing.

Tom rubbed the sleeps from his eyes and shook the lingering thoughts of Ginny Weasley from the shadows of his mind. With a nod, he shrugged on his prefect robe and followed after the professor.

It hadn't taken long to round up the house like Slughorn had wanted. Tom was leaning up against a cold dungeon wall, listening to the man drone on to his House. It was like he suspected it was one of them. Sure, Slytherins were ruthless and brutal; did he and the entire school have to assume that only the Slytherins would kill?

Then again, _he_ did open the chamber and his intent was to kill. But that is what one had to do to get to the top. But did the entire school including Slytherin's Head of House have to think that it was one of them? That was just unfair.

And then he wondered if his attack had even worked. Well, clearly it had if classes were cancelled and they were sectioned off to their own houses. At least they could go to the Great Hall for dinner. Tom inwardly sneered. Slughorn was acting as if that was a reward.

However, before Tom got a chance to hear or ask how injured the recipient of the attack was, Slughorn left with huff.

A few his followers then appeared in front of him. Lucius Malfoy, a boy a few years younger, looked eager to learn what happened. "Did it work?" He asked.

"Insufferable idiot." Tom thought to himself. He didn't feel like answering just as Avery grunted.

"And how would I know?" He asked.

"I hope it was some mudblood." Lucius replied, trying to cozy up to the lot of older kids. Tom really wondered why he kept him around. Oh yeah, he was bloody richer than King George VI.

Tom smirked to himself and leaned against the wall. "I'm sure we'll hear about it, but I doubt anyone was killed – just petrified."

The others nodded their heads, unsure of how he knew this. But if someone was dead, the portraits would have been going crazy and since there was only talk of a "frozen child", he knew whoever it was must still be alive. For now.

The day dragged on rather slowly. Everyone was rather stir-crazy, and Tom couldn't blame them. He wasn't happy about the current arrangement of being stuck in the dungeon with his entire House. Not that he didn't love Slytherin, but most were bratty younger years whining about this or that. Good thing out of it was the opportunity to recruit a bit more.

But other than that, there wasn't much to do. Until the tower rang two o'clock. Slughorn appeared at the door and announced that the school had been thoroughly searched. Nothing came up, and the body of Hufflepuff 3rd year Annalissa Burns was being sent to St. Mungo's for further inspection.

Tom sighed a bit frustrated. This person was a halfblood and was of no important family. The fact that she was attacked served no purpose. Next time, he must leave notice that the Heir of Slytherin was the culprit and purpose stalk outside or around the Gryffindor Tower. It'd be nice to attack one of them.

His thoughts returned once more of Ginny Weasley, and he wondered what she would think if he attacked one of her Housemates. But surely, she must know of the attacks. Or maybe she's daft enough to think she's changed the future already.

Or what if attacking a Gryffindor, it didn't attack just any old Gryffindor, but Weasley herself. Tom thought of the wicked idea and smirked. He played with the idea. What it'd be like to see the life sucked right out of the girl. Watch her cheeks lose color and her soft red lips fade.

He remembered the way her lips felt against his, and he relished in the memory of kissing her, feeling her meek body against his. He let his mind exaggerate the scenario a bit, before Slughorn's oh so dulcet tone.

"Tom, I need you to be on rounds tonight. We need our best eyes out there watching, just in case. You sure you didn't see anything, m'boy?" He asked as he pulled Tom to the side.

"Oh no, sir. I would have reported anything. Not even a single student was out." Tom lied. Not only once about nothing happening, but the fact that Ginny was nearly raped and the fact that he kissed her. Yeah, nothing happened and he didn't see anyone.

Slughorn bought it.

He nodded and repeated, "Well, keep it up and if you see anything, anything at all, that's out of the ordinary, come and alert me or the Headmaster."

Riddle helped the calm his worries and promised that if he saw anything at all, he would most certainly and dutifully alert the right staff.

Slughorn left, but before he did, he allowed the students to leave, knowing how hungry everyone must be.

Riddle wasn't, but he wondered how Ginny was doing. After their previous rendezvous and the attack, he was interested in what she would have to say. She even wondered if she dared to tell Dumbledore. No, leave it up to a Gryffindor to take matters into their own hands. He knew he was in for some lecture about what he was doing and how he could kill someone. Then again, she had to have known that about him. Perhaps the Tom Riddle she knew hadn't killed, yet.

Maybe Ginny had changed the future and the future she now had created involved a more sinister, evil Riddle in which murder was the every day occasion.

These thoughts took him to edge of the Great Hall, and sure enough Ginny Weasely was there and looking for him. She marched over to him and dared to say something, when Riddle's glare somehow managed to keep her quiet.

As she approached, Riddle kept his voice down. "Scold me later, someone else is watching me as well." Tom said, keen on not looking that way.

Ginny turned to see Professor Dumbledore at the Head Table; he was looking over at the two. She wondered if he thought she was involved and worried about how she should handle things.

He knew she was thinking about seeing him and just as she thought it, Riddle whispered, "You'd be changing the future if you snitched."

She sighed, unresolved. "What, Riddle? What do you want?"

"If you must speak with me, meet me at the library in ten." He said as he departed, grabbed a roll, and left the Great Hall in the same manner that he came in.

He knew Ginny would be behind him in no time. And sure enough, by the time he took a slow walk to the library, picked up a book about stunning people, Ginny arrived.

"Why am I even bothering?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"You can't resist me." His thin lips curled into a defying smirk.

Her eyes bore into him. "I can't even say that 'you could have killed someone', because that was your goal. And I'm wasting my breath."

Tom had no response and waited for her to continue. "You know, I don't understand it. So you had a tough life and you're a powerful wizard, but Dumbledore and Har—and many other wizards have had it, does that mean they went around killing people for the fun of it? I guess it takes a special kind of narcissistic psychopath."

He just shrugged. "You wouldn't understand it, Ginny Weasley. And I'm not expecting you to. I'm not expecting anyone to. I'd write a book or see a psychiatrist or see an Obliviator, if it was that simple. It's more about respect and getting what I can." He said simply.

He watched as Ginny's bogy language changed. He knew she understood that Tom had just shown a side to himself. He left himself open, just a small bit.

"Don't you see the wrong in it?" She asked, quietly.

"It's not about right or wrong. It's about power. Who has it and who doesn't. If I expect to get anywhere, I have to earn it on my own, especially since I don't have Mummy or Daddy looking out for me."

Tom's jaw clenched as he stood. He showed too much, and irritated him. "I have to go. Meet me in the abandoned room across from the Ancient Runes classroom. I'm meeting a few people there at 11. I expect to see you at 12. You're one of us whether you like it or not. You're caught up…"

Ginny watched his retreating form and sighed. She could have objected. There were going to be more Prefects out as well as a few teachers. Somehow, she knew Tom would get around that. He was too sly for his own good.


	15. Shoot Me Down

A/N: I do love this chapter. A bit more insight to the motives behind Tom and showing a bit more of his humanity than he probably would like. But there's some Tom and Ginny action. Also, the chapter's title and the last thing that Tom says to Ginny is from the song "Shoot Me Down" by Boy Kill Boy.

Also, I know I'm getting a lot of hits, but like no reviews. So please review! It makes the plot bunny in my head work faster!!

* * *

Ginny headed back to the Great Hall at a loss with what to say or feel or think. All that kept reeling through her mind was Riddle. And for once she was getting a bit tired of always thinking about him and always being stuck between what to do. She knew what he was doing was wrong. She just couldn't stand by and let him ruin people's lives. Not again.

Marching up to the Head Table, she saw Dumbledore and a few other professors chatting nervously.

"We shall do what we must to ensure the safety of the students." A rather collected Albus said to a timid professor.

"Erm… Professor? Do you mind if I have a word?" Ginny asked, finally taking matters into her own hand.

"Of course, Ginny. Pardon me, Professor McDoogal." The older man said excusing himself.

For the most part, the Great Hall had now cleared, so Dumbledore took Ginny to the Gryffindor table. The two sat across from each other. Fiddling with her fingers, the redhead tried to figure a way to start this all out.

"What seems to be the problem?" The younger old man said. "Have you heard anything from your friend from the future?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's not about that."

She sighed. How could she start this off?

"You need to keep an eye out on a student." Ginny finally said.

"You have information about the attack?" Albus raised his eye skeptically looking her over.

"Well, I sort of knew they were going to happen. You see, in my time," She lowered her voice. "In my time, the attacks happened. You see why I can't just tell you."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "I feared as much. It seems as though this is supposed to happen then."

Ginny nodded. She was right in her first assumption that going to Dumbledore would do absolutely nothing.

"I'm sorry I came to you. It was useless. It's just in my time, you're the greatest wizard of all time, and I feel completely lost." Ginny said, remembering his death at the hands of Severus Snape.

The old man smiled at her and leaned over. "You know what is right is never easy. You must make your decisions based on what you feel in your heart is correct."

Ginny thought of Tom and sighed. She didn't want to admit the feelings that had come back. Nothing could ever come from it. Not when she was eleven, not now, regardless of the fact that she had came back to his time.

"I don't even know what to do, sir. It feels like everything is crumbling around me and all that I can do is watch it fall apart." She said, unable to even look up.

"Well, my dear, it gets darkest just before daylight. You're a smart girl, and if we were able to get over these trying times and live on to your time, then I have no doubt that whatever you're debating about, the truth and what is right will prevail." Dumbledore said patting Ginny's hand in a way to comfort her and ease her nerves.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Just keep an open eye out then. There's not much more I can do or say, I guess."

Everything in her being was to name names and point the blame at Tom, but if things didn't happen the way they did, then who knows what could happen. And unfortunately, that meant that Myrtle had to die. She was the reason Harry, Hermione, and her brother found the Chamber of Secrets and ultimately saved Ginny's life. Without her dead, Ginny would probably have died down there, and Voldemort would have been resurrected two years earlier. It was imperative that Myrtle died.

Sighing she looked at Dumbledore and nodded. The younger version of Dumbledore with shorter hair, but the same glint in his eye, looked down at her. She had a feeling he knew about Riddle anyway. She remembered that Harry had talked to him about Riddle's past, and Dumbledore had never completely trusted him.

Ginny could only hope that that same distrust remained.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the Common Room. Thanks, Professor." She said, slipping off the bench.

Dumbledore also got up, and decided to go back to his office. In the meantime, Ginny decided to get some homework done and maybe a nap. After all, she had to show up at midnight.

---

Ginny Weasley was up and ready a quarter to twelve. Slipping down to the Common Room, no one was there and the fire in the fireplace was just about out. Quietly tiptoeing out the portrait hole (and waking a very disgruntled Fat Lady), Ginny took the fastest way to the classroom where her and Tom had talked earlier. She silently wished the Marauder's Map had been invented much sooner than it had been.

The door was closed and as she tried to open it, it seemed it was locked. She tried '_Alohomora'_, and when that failed, she was shocked when Tom opened to door. He grabbed her by the arm, pulled her into the room, and with a flick of his wand, he put the mysterious locking charm back on the door.

It seemed there were only a few others in the room, and they were all wearing dark robes, while in opposition, Ginny displayed her Gryffindor robes.

"Wha' she doin' 'ere?" One of voices behind the hood asked.

"It's none of your business, Avery." Tom said. He was the only one who didn't hide his identity behind a hood. "Now if there isn't any other business to attend to, I suggest you all go back to the dungeons."

It got a little louder as the half dozen or so students got up and exited the room. Once they left, Tom used the same charm on the door.

"Locking me in here?" She asked, leaning against a desk and crossing her arms.

"Please, I'm not a brute. If I wanted my way with you, you'd be in my bed already." Tom said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what every guy says." Ginny said lightening up a bit.

"Not that you don't think about it." Tom told her without moving his lips.

Hands on her hips, she looked back at him. "You kissed me, Tom. Remember that."

"I'm still a man, Ginny. But we're digressing. I did not call you here to discuss our sex lives-"

Ginny thought to herself, "Like you have one."

Tom cleared his throat, not amused. "Anyway." His tone was threatening, and Ginny dropped her smile. "You need to stop talking to Dumbledore. I don't like it. You know too much."

"I know more than you do, Tom. And I can't tell him anything." She answered him coolly.

"Yes, well, I know that as well. I know you can't feasibly tell him anything without changing the future, however that doesn't mean you aren't aiding him in some way. After all, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have found the Chamber or it would have taken me longer."

Ginny mentally cursed, knowing full well that he was listening in. "Dumbledore's like a mentor to me, in my time and in this. I'm not just going to stop talking to him. I need him until I get the new Time Turner." She said stubbornly.

Tom's temper was rising. "Dumbledore is nothing."

"He sees right through you, you know. He never trusted you." Ginny said adding fuel to the fire.

"Silence. I will not hear of it!" He said, his frame looming over her. It looked like he was about curse her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Tom. And neither is he. He will always be there, ruining your plans, fixing what you've done. He will always think of you as a schoolboy. You will try and try to be the most powerful wizard, but you will never be." Ginny said, glaring into his green eyes.

He looked so much like Harry, and her heart nearly cracked at the thought. She shut her mouth and looked down at the floor. Here she was standing nose to nose with his murderer in his sixteen year old form.

"Who is Harry?" Tom said, suddenly intrigued. His previous rage had settled some.

She swore again. She was trying not to let things slip.

"He's nobody." She answered, not looking him in the eyes.

"Well, considering I murder him, I don't think he is." He said, pulling her chin so that their eyes met.

"You've murdered plenty of people, and I don't you cared about any of them." She said defiantly.

"This may be true, but he seems important to you. Is that the reason you hate me so much?" He asked, his green eyes boring into hers.

She knew he was reading her. He could see every image she was thinking about. Trying to filter her thoughts, he wouldn't allow it.

"Tell me about this Harry… Potter." He said, looking into her thoughts and memories.

The image of a pale boy with glasses and an odd scar appeared. She was remembering the first time she had ever seen him. She remembered hearing stories about the Boy Who Lived. How he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She remembered the way she loved him, she remembered how he rescued her.

And that was when Tom saw himself again in the Chamber of Secrets. This pale orphan with glasses had managed to defeat him.

His own rage propelled him out of her mind. He fell back a bit as Ginny blinked a few times feeling her own reality. Upset at her own lack of will, she knew he used Ligilimency on her.

"Do you understand why the mere sight of you makes me want to hurl?" She asked, looking over at him.

He was breathing heavily and looking away. Leaning on another desk himself, he looked more than distraught. His hair was a bit disheveled. Ginny almost felt sorry for him. He was receiving all the emotions that she had went through.

He finally looked up at her. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm not expecting an apology. As I told you the first day." She said, finally walking over to him.

"So, I really do make it though?" He said.

She sighed and looked down. "Yeah. You do, but you leave the Wizarding World in ruins."

"It's not like they don't deserve it. Any of them. I'm proving them all wrong." He said, regaining his edge.

"Why? At what cost, Tom? You could still prove your power through other means. Many other witches and wizards have. And the only ones that have been evil have always been taken down somehow. There will always be more powerful wizards out there." She said, trying to reason with him.

He pushed her away as he straightened himself up. "That's why I must be the most powerful wizard. There are Dark Arts that allow it, Ginny. Stuff you can't even conceive."

She knew she was losing him, not that she was ever close to convincing him. But she had to try.

"I just think you can do better, Tom." Ginny said barely above a whisper.

He looked down at her, their eyes meeting. "You say you hate me, and yet, here you stand, telling me that I can do better." Tom said, parting some of her hair out of her face.

"I know I'm naive and I'm fighting a losing battle, but I have to try. Now you know about the journal. I guess I've just always felt close to you. I can't explain it, and I know it's stupid…" She said, still looking up.

He leaned down again and kissed her softly, giving her what her heart was longing for.

And as he kissed her, he lied to her.

"I didn't do this for you."


	16. Duality

Warning: Sexual Situations

A/N: So, you can guess what this chapter is about. Tom, I feel, is slightly out of character, but this is a very vital part of the story.  
Well, thanks for all the reviews. Keep reading and keep reviewing.

* * *

Ginny could help what she was doing. She didn't know – No, she knew what she was doing, but she was too caught up in his embrace, in his closeness. Nothing had ever captivated her like this. Not the diary and not Harry. She knew that if she stood back from this moment and watched herself, she'd throw up. But something was holding her still.

And it wasn't just his mind. She knew whatever this was, it didn't mean anything to him. Ginny loathed him for that, but still, she held his head in her hands softly. Their lips touched, his a bit more rough than hers. Ginny was a bit surprised at how he felt in her embrace. The kiss that happened last night was much different. Here, she felt needed, and that made her stay, to not push him away.

His touch was cold as cold as ice itself, but her caresses were soft, warm and inviting. Tom propped her up on the desk, this time not forcing himself on her. It even seemed his demeanor changed, ever so slightly. He knew that if she wanted to leave, she could, but he had her. He had her there on the desk and she wasn't leaving.

Ginny looked into his cold blue eyes as he started unbuttoning her robes. She should object, but every time she tried to breath to regain herself and her reality, she was caught up in his scent. She couldn't identify it, but it was captivating.

And so Ginny stayed. Her mind was in a whirl, but she dared not think. Not about what she was doing or feeling, for Tom's own thoughts were mingling with hers. The more surreal and unreal it felt, the more she wanted it to not stop. The urge to go on lived in her eyes, and Tom saw it.

She pressed herself close to him as his fingers slid over the buttons of her Gryffindor robes. They slipped to the floor softly as Ginny's own finger pushed under his robes.

Their eyes met and for a moment, Ginny's eyes saw what Tom's did. She saw visions of herself.

It was easy to see why Ginny was there; it was for the closeness. And this – Ginny had never felt like this. Not with Harry and not with the diary. She let herself fall into whatever was happening. Tom could tell as her facial muscles softened and her eyes sparkled with more life.

And that was part of the reason why Tom found himself in this particular situation. Tom's motives were a bit more complicated and almost sinister. But this was Tom Riddle, who would expect anything less? For Tom, it was like he was nearly crazed with her. It was like capturing a beautiful butterfly in one's hand. The palm could easily crush it or it could fly away, never to be seen. But Tom dared to watch the beauty.

And that's what Ginny saw. Those were Tom's thoughts. Mixed in were Ginny's need and Tom's longing. Things were soft and flowing from them. Ginny's hands came to clasp at the buttons of his Slytherin robes. It didn't take long for him to shrug them off, and then fell to the floor as well. The Slytherin lain on the Gryffindor.

Only flimsy fabric was between the two of them now. It was almost haunting how sensual he was. Ginny had never really feared him, but seeing this side was nearly frightening. It was like something had been stripped from him just for this moment. Ginny knew it wasn't lasting, but as his mouth traveled to her neck, she closed her eyes, and let herself slip back into his comforts.

She had him for right now, and after the craziness that had been her life the past couple of months, she needed this more than he even knew.

But Tom knew this. He knew she'd gone through a lot, and essentially it was because of him, even if it was forty some years in the future. He knew what he was capable of, even before seeing his future, but there was a part of him that felt for her. Just because she was so full of life and so determined. She had managed to get past what had happened to her. She survived. It was almost a need of his to captivate that.

After all, his biggest desire was not only power, to achieve immortality. It seemed like Ginny was as close as he'd ever come to it. It was interesting to see how she worked. Her own inner musings of right and wrong.

Even at that moment, as Riddle popped off the buttons of her top, she rationalized why this wasn't wrong. She had deduced that feeling something like this with anyone – regardless of whom they are or what they are.

Tom had to smile to himself. He'd never come across anyone whose motives were so pure. Of course the whores he'd been with were all in Slytherin. They only ever did anything for themselves. Sleeping with someone quickly climbing the ranks of Hogwarts, including having the professors in your pocket, made his previous conquests shallower.

But Ginny had none of those thoughts or feelings. She was pure, as ironic as that statement was given the current circumstance.

Tom looked down at Ginny has he slowly slipped off the rest of her clothes. By this time, she had managed to pull off his vest, tie, and undone his shirt. Her soft hands roamed his chest. Sure, he didn't play Quidditch, but he still had a nice body. He could tell she was pleased with it. She also had a good frame. Keeping up with her brothers and playing Quidditch had toned her, but she still had some curves to her. Unfortunately, the past year had had a toll on her. He could tell that she was a bit gaunt, probably from worrying so much.

But here and now, he was experiencing something quite the opposite with her. She looked up at him, nearly naked now, asking with her eyes if this was okay. He merely answered by pressing his hips against hers. Her answer was a soft moan, and the two of them knew that they were not only ready, but the other wanted the same thing that they did.


End file.
